


Brush Your Fangs (And Then We'll Bang)

by B_25



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_25/pseuds/B_25
Summary: Spike has grown into a handsome young drake, and because of that, potential partners are in constant supply. It's just a shame he's self-conscious about his fangs: never wanting to risk a kiss for fearing the worst. Can Minuette soothe his fears?Some reassurance from a mare, plus a blowjob, is bound to help plenty.





	Brush Your Fangs (And Then We'll Bang)

> Brush Your Fangs (And Then We'll Bang)  
> by B_25  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

> But Don't Tell Anyone We Kissed, Okay?  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brush Your Fangs (And Then We'll Bang)  
B_25

My, hasn't he become a looker? 

I was tempted to giggle while walking into the waiting room. My eyes became alive with surprise, but upon settling on the dragon, they slid closer ever so slightly. I recognized him instantly—I also recognized the sultry stare in the other mares sitting close to him. 

“Spike the Dragon?” I said into the room, sounding half like a dentist and half like a friend. “General check-up?”

I actually did end up giggling when he looked over at me. For a second, it almost felt like he had been sweating, his eyes almost shaking somehow. He looked glad to be able to stand up—it was like I was saving him from something. 

“T-That's me!” he said, swallowing. “Do you, uh, n-need ID?”

The mare to the right of him pressed a hoof against her mouth, trying her best not to giggle. For someone so tall and handsome, Spike had the tendency to come across kinda like a dork—but in an adorable kind of way. 

So it was probably best to save him from further trouble. “No, I can spot a familiar face. Come inside to room two?”

Spike nodded while he rubbed the back of his neck. He walked past me and went where he was told. My, how did he get so tall? Before he couldn't come up past a leg. Now I had to rear up on my hind legs just to be face to face!

Looking at the other mares in the waiting room, all I had to give to them was a giggle, flicking my tail as I turned around, walking down the hallway after him. I didn't waste any time when I got to the door, floating his chart and paperwork while I walked into the room. 

“A good morning to you, Mister Spike.” I stopped walking as soon as I entered the room. It didn't make much sense. How could Spike continue to be so cute and adorable? “Having issues with your seat?”

“Issue is an understatement.” Spike laid back on the operational chair in such a comical manner! His head poked past the headrest and his legs were long enough to touch the floor. “Scared to put my full weight against the chair. You trust this thing?”

“I trust it with ponies,” I said while walking next to him, taking a seat on my chair. I pumped my hoof against the lever underneath his chair, raising it enough so his feet were off the ground. “Never exactly had a dragon patient before. I hear they're not a fan of dental hygiene.” 

“Only because they don't live with ponies.”

“Or trying to pick up ponies either.” I giggled when his seat raised up to my chest. “You old so and so. Just when did you get so big and strong?”

“Almost a year ago.” I pressed another lever and watched as his seat reclined, squeaking as it took more of his bulky weight. “A l-long project in the making. Figured a check up on my... you know what would be a nice touch.”

“I must admit, I've never worked with fangs before.” I rolled my chair over by his head, hovering over him. “Let's see what we're working with here. Get that big mouth of yours open, mister.” 

Spike nodded, and for a second, it felt like his eyes went tiny. He didn't open his mouth right away, leaving me waiting for him to do something. I didn't say anything. It gave me some time to check out his face a little bit. He'd lost most of his baby fat, leaving nothing but slim and sharp features on his muzzle. 

Finally though, just as I was about to open my mouth, he did with his own. It didn't open all the way, exposing only the middle portion of some of his fangs. I rolled my eyes playfully, rolling a hoof in the air. “C'mon Spike, you can do bigger than that.”

He was hesitant for a second. I recognized the symptoms. I giggled to soothe him. 

“Let me guess, you're scared having a dentist work inside your mouth?” I rolled my chair back a foot, giving him some space to breathe. “It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of! Would you feel better if I showed you the tools I'm going to use?”

But Spike shook his head. And that made me even more confused! 

“That's, uh, n-not the problem.”

“Thank Celestia for that!” I wiped my brow with the back of my hoof. “That saves us from having to do a few steps.” I rolled myself closer to his chair but not all the way. “So what is the problem anyway? Think you can share it with me?”

He kept silent for a moment, looking away.

“Aw! Don't be like that.” I didn't roll my chair any further. “You know you can share anything with me! We go back a long way, don't we?” I glanced up at the overhead mirror over his chair, watching as his eyes slowly turned back over to me. “Whatever the matter is, I promise not to laugh!”

He gazed at me for a few seconds before speaking. “You promise?”

“Dentist honor!” I patted a hoof against my puffy chest. “Lose a tooth should I lie, baked inside a piece of pie!”

My silliness seemed wore his nerves down a tad. He still seemed sort of tense, but that was nothing I couldn't get through. “You really have become quite the stud, Spike. Have you decided which mare outside you're going to go for?”

Spike laughed, but still shook his head, looking down. “None of them, really?”

“Why's that?” I finally rolled my chair a bit closer to him, feeling my thigh grace across his wrist. “None of them are to your liking?”

“Nah, they're all pretty cute,” Spike said, then making eye contact with me for a second. “So are you, by the way.”

“Aw! Aren't you a flatterer.” I glanced down his body really quickly while he wasn't looking. I hadn't seen many dragons in my life, much less one clean and handsome—with a chiseled chest and flexible abdomen. “I bet you say that to all your marefriends.”

“I've actually never had one before.”

Now that sent me for a loop. “Really? A stud like you without a mare? How's that?”

Spike tugged his top lip into his mouth, all while not showing any fang, a conscious effort. Things were starting to click in my head and the implications were beyond cute. Slowly, I laid a hoof on top of his wrist, rubbing it softly. 

“Sorry for doing this,” he then said. “I didn't mean to drop anything on you. I... really just thought I'd come in, get the check-up done, and then leave.” He looked back at me again, eyes glowing slightly, holding the courage to keep staring at me. “With catching up with you, of course. Sorry about this. Let's just get on with it.”

“Nice try, mister, but you're not allowed to play it cool after showing yourself to be sensitive.” I stopped rubbing the scales on his wrist, which were nice to feel up, and kept my hoof atop his claw. “You just can't swing it both ways.” I then smiled gently. “Not only that, but I'm still your friend, Spike.”

“Even with all the years that passed?

“We all get busy, Spike,” I said. “But being busy doesn't mean we're not friends anymore. We can always pick up where we left off.” I took my hoof back only to stroke my chin. “And if I recall correctly, that was back in Canterlot, when you peed the bed and was worried that Twilight would—“

“Trying to play that card, huh?” I held back my giggle upon hearing confidence seep back into his voice—boys could be so predictable. “How about that time you came crying to me? When the school cleared because—“

“Because I did nothing!” I exclaimed, doing my best to sound the tiniest bit scared. “And you break our promise if you say that incident aloud.” I lowered my hoof to in-between my legs. “We agreed to tell each other everything...”

“And tell everyone else nothing...”

I smiled and it wasn't forced. “So you do remember?”

“Of course I did.” Spike smiled back. “Been a long time, but back then, I needed something like that badly.” He swallowed, all while still looking at me. “Just like how I need it now. Will you... will you listen to me, Minuette?”

“Of course I will,” I said. “But... do the same for me once you're done?”

Spike nodded. He looked up for a few seconds. It looked like he was fighting against himself, his eyes slightly closing, but he kept sitting tall, which went a mile for me. Then, without any warning, he started to speak and I started to listen. 

“The t-truth of the matter... is that I'm kind of insecure about my teeth.”

“Your teeth?”

“My f-fangs mostly.”

I couldn't help but blink. “What's wrong about your fangs? Did you chip one of them? Not brush properly enough?”

He shook his head. “It's not any of those things. I actually took good care of them to avoid coming here. Heck, I wouldn't have come here in the first place if it wasn't you I'd be seeing.”

“Then I appreciate the vote of confidence.” I titled my head slightly, still confused. “But it sounds like your fangs need it a tad more. What's got you in a frown, dragonboy?”

Finally, he looked back at me again, looking just as confused as I was. “You mean you don't already see the problem? We've been talking about them the whole time?”

“Talking about what?”

“Talking about my fangs!” Spike said as his eyes shrunk. “Aren't they just awful? Tell me they're awful! They're big and they're sharp and they're long and they're...”

I started zoning out the further on he went.

“Wait a second,” I said in a whisper. It was still enough to draw his attention. “You've been scared this whole session because you don't want me seeing your fangs?”

“Whole session? Try my whole life!” Spike exclaimed, and I could tell he was fighting the urge to throw his arms up into the air. “There's no way mares find them attractive? They must be ugly and scary to them! So I try to hide them as best as I can... but... but that still doesn't work!”

Were most dragons like this? At least I found out while he never gives an open smile in any of his photos. 

“And what do I even get with a mare! What then?” Spike was coming out a bit strong, but I didn't mind it too much. “We'd get together and hug each other, and that'll be perfectly fine! But what if we have to kiss? What happens then?!”

“Usually, your lips come together.” Want a demonstration? Silly Minuette. Hold back, girl. “It's nothing to be afraid over, I assure you!”

“Yeah, maybe if you're a pony!” Spike went on again, and suddenly, everything was starting to make sense. “You can kiss without having to worry about your teeth getting in the way! Not worrying about your fangs touching their lips... or their tongue coming close to your fangs... getting cut on them... bleeding...”

“Let's call it a cut on the mental visual.” I inched my muzzle up, motioning for him to do the same. “Is that it then, Spike? You gave up trying to be with a mare in fear of what they would think of your fangs?”

“More or less,” he said, tilting his head back. “Is that a bad thing?”

“You might be stealing a trait from Twilight, buuuuuut I don't blame you for it.” I tapped a hoof against his mouth, smiling down at him. “Now that I've listened to you, it's time for you to do a flavor to me.”

He looked at me. 

“Open your mouth, Spikey, and I promise not to scream!”

He chuckled and, looking up, laid his head fully back. He opened his mouth a second later, his lips parting, exposing a maw as much as he could. When I hovered over him, he closed his eyes in response, leaving fate in my hooves. 

“Now let's see here!” I turned, taking the overhead lamp in my hooves and bringing it over the chair. With the additional light, I slipped my surgical mask over my tight muzzle and brought myself before his maw, taking a critical look into everything inside. “Teeth appear to be in a straight order. No sign of any plaque.”

Slowly, his eyes reopened. 

“Gonna ask you for another flavor, okay?” From underneath my mask, I chomped my teeth together, smiling even though he couldn't see. “I want you to bite down then close your mouth. Keep it that way afterward, okay?”

Spike nodded and did as he was told. His mouth kept open and his fangs slid down together, seeing their sharpness jolting my heart, though I did my best to keep it under wraps. Seeing how neat and white they were together relaxed me a tiny bit, and when I saw his firm lips come together, my heart jolted for another reason. 

“Good boy,” I whispered, bringing my hooves to each of his cheeks. Feeling his high cheekbones press against the soles of my hooves, I couldn't stop myself from blushing, thankful I was wearing a mask! “Doesn't seem to like you have the dragon equivalent of an overbite! Congratulations, Spike!” 

He blinked as I pulled away. I wanted to give him some time to process the news. 

“So... nothing's wrong with my teeth?”

“None as far as I can see.” I glanced over at the metal tray next to me, gazing over my assortment of tools. “I still need to go digging in there for any problems. For now, you're pretty much in the clear! Good job for taking such good care of your teeth?”

“Don't you mean my fangs?”

“Fangs are still teeth, Spike.” I giggled, waving a hoof. “Seriously, I have no reason why you're so scared of them!”

“You're not s-scared of them?”

“Of course I was! For like, a second... or two?” I pressed a hoof against my chin, tilting my head a bit while I thought. “But they totally came together nicely at the end! If you ask, there's a thrill to them that makes them special?”

“A thrill?” Spike replied. “Isn't thrilling... scary?”

“Scary? Pfft!” I rolled my eyes. “Scary is most of my pony patients! Yellow teeth... yellow teeth falling out... chunks of a tooth but not any teeth.... eeeee!”

That made him chuckle.

“So... thrilling, huh?” Spike leaned fully into his seat, staring into the light above, only this time, with a smile pulling at his lips, showing off a bit of fang. From what little I saw, the contours of his fang glinted, causing my heart to start p-p-pounding! “Guess I can work with that.”

He certainly had a lot to work with. 

“Not sure how may mares will be willing to work with it, though.”

Was this boy trying to get jumped?

“Spike? Do you mind if we extend your session for a bit longer?”

He glanced at me with an eyebrow arched. “I don't have anything else going on today. What's up?”

“I wanna try something that you may like~” I said, giggling. Slipping the mask underneath my muzzle, I pumped my hoof at the lever underneath his chair, causing it to bring its back up—and Spike's muzzle close to my own. “And I promise it'll be dangerously for us both!”

He didn't a chance to cry or a choice to escape. Hovering perfectly above him, the seat inclined him directly into my muzzle, his eyes going wide as his lips touched my own. I'd already gotten in trouble for unprofessional behavior in the workplace, but this was going to take the cake for sure!

But Spike was a friend—a friend in need, I might add—and I trusted him to not say anything. 

After a few seconds of kissing, I started to giggle, feeling my body become light. Spike kept still—kinda like a statue! He looked too afraid to move, to do anything while I held him in place with nothing but my lips. His eyes were still wide and staring at me, and with a hopeful blink, I closed my own to sway him into doing the same. 

And it seemed to work! After a second a second of waiting, I was surprised and delighted to feel his mouth working against my own, the scales of his lips flexing along the fur of my own. He was hopelessly inexperienced, but I gave him some slack. 

He might not have been as sexily sharp as his body made him out to be, but in a way, he made up for it by being hopelessly cute with everything he tried. So he got points for effort there. Plus, what other mare could say they made out with a dragon! 

I pulled back for a second, opening my eyes and giggling at his expression, knowing I had him. “So how about it, Spikey? Any cuts on my lips?”

He was still stunned by what had happened, but even still, he shook his head. 

“Would you care to have some more of them?

Even more stunned—but that didn't stop him from nodding. 

“Then come here, dragon boy.” I smiled. “Take them for yourself. I'm not going to do all the work for you.”

He nodded again, and this time, it seemed like life returned to his body. Pressing his claws against the rests of the chair, he pushed himself up a bit, just enough to bring his muzzle against my own, his lips taking mine again. 

It felt different kissing a dragon, though in an exotic kind of way. His lips felt harder than a pony's, but their scales more than made up for that with how flexible they were. Not only that, but in a way, having his scales hard made me only one to press against them all the more, feeling just how soft mine were against them. 

But as much as I enjoyed kissing him, I knew we couldn't stay on the basic level forever. Feeling that he was getting comfortable being with me, I slowly and gently put my tongue forward, podding the tip of it between his lips.

“Mmhmm!” Spike pulled back from the kiss, but I placed a hoof on his wrist, keeping him from backing away any further. “M-Minuette! We... we can't do something like that?”

I giggled at him, licking my lips. “And why is that, Spike?”

“Because it's dangerous!” he replied so innocently. Typical of him. “ You could hurt yourself doing that... it's dangerous!”

“And dangerous,” I said, bringing my hooves over the rest and onto the seat, bringing my body down on his lap, “is what makes you so attractive.” And then I brought each of my forehooves against each of his pecs, feeling them flex out of touch, making me giggle. “Now come here, dragonboy.”

I pressed my muzzle against his own again, only this time, being more forceful in my attempt. Meshing my lips harder against his own, my tongue was always at his mouth, trying to slip inside to the dangerous cavern that laid beyond his mouth!

Ooooh! I was getting myself excited with the fantasy! This big and dangerous dragon taking me against my will, holding me against his long and strong body, making my tongue explore and glide only an inch over the sharpness of his fangs. 

The very idea had my tail flicking on its own! I was so very glad he kept his eyes closed while we kissed, though, on the other hoof, I was a tad let down he wasn't looking down my back to what laid beneath! 

Finally, though, it seemed Spike was willing to let me in—if only a tiny bit. My tongue slipped inside his mouth, massaged by his lips, letting my tip flick against his fangs. Smooth and solid, they sent a bolt of electricity tingling down my spine each time we touched.

But that wasn't all I was wanting. When was the next time I was going to be able to go all out with a dragon of all creatures? He was playful and fun, handsome to a fault, and I didn't know many other of his kind quite like him. 

Or anyone for that matter.

So when I opened my eyes while flicking a hoof against his chest, I waited for his eyes to slowly open as well, and when they did, we instantly locked together. I didn't need to say anything—the glint in my eye said it all. 

He understood me at a single glance, and though he did blink, his eyes swiftly shut again, and his mouth opened more than before. It was enough for me to slip my tongue fully inside, wanting to both giggle and whine when the bottom of the fang flicked at the underside of my tongue. 

But after a second, when my tongue met his own, I was glad to have taken the chance.

It's silly of me to think about different Spike's tongue was from other stallions', but my mind went there anyway. It was far more small and nimble, long and thin and forked at the end. At first contact, it fought against my own, though since mine was bigger, I was able to hold him down quickly and easily. 

At least, that's what I thought at first. 

Even though I had him pinned, I felt his tongue slither along and around the tip of my own, giving it a soft squeeze to show me what he had done. When my eyes reopened, his did the same, but only slightly, staring at me with confidence. It gave him an edge he so desperately needed.

I was tempted to mumble 'not fair' into the kiss, but soon lost my way of words. Without expecting it, I felt his claws lift from the rests of the chair, coming slowly and gently onto my back, feeling his hard hands place them against my soft skin. He started to brush up and dong along my sides, fluffing up my coat and fur while he did so.

Now we were getting somewhere! Much better than the mess I'd seen in the waiting room. Deciding to take the risk, I started to roll my rump along his thighs, feeling his shiver immediately from the contact. His eyes didn't open though; he only gave more of himself to the kiss. 

Acting smooth? Fast learner! I quickly lifted myself ever so slightly off his lap, forcing his claws to shoot from my sides closer to my flanks, where he was only an inch from touching. I could feel the startle in his heartbeat even if he didn't give himself away. 

Would he go for it? He was a sweetie at heart and never made it this far with a mare, but part of me hoped the greedy dragon inside of him would come out to play. There was no denying I was the cutest mare around: especially in my get up. 

Pink fluffy hat with a circular reflective mirror? Check! Pink shirt match by even fluffier cloth around each of my hooves? Check! The white mask would have sealed the deal, buuuuuuut I like to think my muzzle is short and cute enough to hold its own!

Besides, he said I was cute! 

And sure enough, even with my eyes closed, they rolled upward when I felt his claws clamp down on each of my flanks. Giggles escaped me immediately, I hadn't expected to feel so good! Spike wasn't the first guy to get a feel for my rump, but unlike stallions, Spike had claws instead of hooves, and that made aaaall the difference!

There simply was no use in trying to describe how it felt for his claws to take hold at my rump, pulling at it and rubbing at it, almost making it feel better for me than it did for him. I briefly wondered if had practiced for it inside his mind, or if he was just trying to feel the all the me he could grab! 

But sooner than later, we both needed to breathe, so we both pulled away from each other—making the shortest distance possible before stopping. He gazed at me with those wonderful green eyes of his, still glowing either from their own or from the light, gentle and fierce simultaneously. 

“I like you,” was all he said at first, letting his claws relax at my flanks. “I liked you a lot. Ever since when we were young.”

I giggled. I wasn't expecting my eyes to drift down and out from his gaze. “I could kinda tell. Certainly not the baby dragon that liked every mare he saw, huh?”

“No, he's still there,” he replied. I blinked when I felt something sharp on my chin, a glance confirming it was the tips of his claws, which lifted my muzzle until I was looking up at him again. “But I was always drawn back to you. You were always so... cheerful and accepting! You never treated me differently from anyone else.”

I let my muzzle fall into his palm, enjoying the feeling of how it supported me. “Until very recently.”

He smiled. “Until very recently.”

He kissed me, again and again, over and over, stealing a kiss, drawing me to try only to pull away. Not ever a few minutes after his first kiss and Spike was starting to get cocky? Oh... if only the mare he knew he was playing with. 

Time for a little character testing. He knew he couldn't get away with his little game, so when he came in for the next kiss, I responded by throwing myself backward—my hooves flying off from his chest and my rump slipping past his thighs. 

My heart leaped at the risk. Falling from his body and chair only to smack against the floor wasn't my ideal way of 'getting it on', but really, it was dealing with two birds with one feeder. While I became free in the air, I could already feel myself smiling as his arms shot around me, leaning forward as he grabbed me.

I stopped in the air from the gentle impact of his wrists. He looked down at me, out of breath and clearly confused, concerned cutely for lil me. There were so many aspects for him to be adorable in, balancing sexy with sensitivity. 

“What the heck were you—“

The flick of my tail stopped his talking. The strands of my tail must have tickled his thighs. His eyes were drawn to between my legs out of reflex, though they kept glued there for a reason other than that. His eyes blinked and he swallowed at the sight.

“Such a cute boy... but where did your confidence go?” I could feel my blue little pussy warming up by how intensely he was staring at it. He seemed like he wanted to keep looking, and yet, look away at the same time. “See your first pussy and suddenly you go silent.”

“I'm... about to drop you.”

“You wish,” I said, smirking. “Check the feeling in your claws, Spike.”

He did. His eyes followed just to be safe, watching his gaze settle on my flanks. He totally had me worried for a second that he'd pass out! Luckily for both of us, he gave my rump a quick sneeze if only to confirm his silly suspicions. 

“Though...” Now it was my turn for my eyes to be caught downward. Something had slipped without our notice. Spike's dragon cock flung erect out from his crotch, throbbing slightly underneath my gaze. From its tip oozed a trickle of pre down his head. “Maybe that's not the feeling you should be checking.”

Did I lick my lips? I licked my lips.

Spike's first reaction, being the kid at heart, was to try and cover himself. His claws slipped up from my flanks to, what I guessed, to cover his cock from the gaze of the mare who wanted it most. I could feel myself falling back to the floor, yelping as I did so. 

At once, Spike neglected his own interest to save me again, though of course, grabbing my ass tightly. His claws squeezed harder my flanks harder than before, the tips of his claws pressing into my skin, electing the pleasure only inches away from becoming painful. 

“Oh? What do we have here?” Letting his claws hold me up from my butt, I started to lean forward, letting my muzzle hover over his tip. “I didn't know I had two patients today? Looks like we need to get you lubricated.” 

Swirling some spittle inside my muzzle, I got to a point where I felt like I had enough, letting my saliva drip onto his head. Satisfied, I worked a hoof down his length, from his tip to his base, feeling the soft layer give way to absolute hardness underneath. 

Then, finishing with my hoof work, I brought my muzzle in close and kissed his tip, feeling it flick. I decided to change tactic by placing my forehooves on his thighs, using him for support as raised my heavy ass into the air, letting it sway and my tail flick.

I gave him a look from below. Keeping his cock balanced on the bridge of my muzzle, the head of his cocked blocked some of my left eyes, and it made me giggle to think about how it all looked and felt from his virgin perspective. 

Then I slid my muzzle back, feeling his cock slip from my snout and, getting it where I wanted to, pushed myself back forward again. His cock slipped past my lips as I took it within the tight confines of my muzzle, letting his length rest on my tongue.

Spike's claws squeezed as tight as they could on my flanks, causing me to almost wince as his head shot back out of reflex. His cock throbbed and flicked while on my tongue, inching itself forward and back inside my maw. 

Someone was getting needy! 

Deciding he'd been a good patient for me so far, I started to bob my head up and down his length, taking more of his thickness onto my tongue while constantly swirling around it. More than once his tip poked against the back of my throat. The taste of his seed was the only thing on my tongue—aside from his cock of course. 

“M-Minuette!” Spike said my name a tad longer than I would have liked. He was quick to catch his mistake, squeezing my ass harder and quicker to deal with the building pressure inside of him, getting his rhythm in tandem with my bobbing. “It's... oh fu...”

Thatta girl!

Buuuuuuut I knew we couldn't keep this up forever! Even though he was a dragon, Spike's cock twitched in a way that was all too familiar. Even though the way he grabbed and squeezed at my ass—with fangs nearly as sharp as his fangs—it was a kind of pleasure that I could find with no other! 

It was his first time, though, and I wanted to make that special. So I gave him what he wanted. I slammed my muzzle down and into his crotch, feeling his cock shoot down into my throat, feeling its walls clamp down on him.

“M-Minu—“ It was no use for him to say anything like the rest of his body tensed up. Keeping my eyes closed, I pulled back from his cock, feeling his seed shoot against the back of my throat... before slowing to a dribble on my tongue.

I swallowed, of course.

The only thing I spat was mouthwash. 

After a few moments, I opened my eyes and softly laughed at the sight. Spike had collapsed completely into the chair, panting from the exhaustion of his orgasm. His cock went soft on its tongue, retracting naturally on its own.

With Spike spent, I lifted myself out from his claws, planting my rump on his thighs and leaning my body against his, letting my head rest against his chest. The big baby wrapped his arms around me at of reflex, holding me close. 

“Still scared of a mare disliking your fangs?”

“I... not when I have you around.”

“Good answer, Spikey.”

We laid like that for a while. It didn't occur to me to worry about the mares outside—I only had one customer today, and he was already helped. That caused me to laugh to myself. The mares all would be helped, though I hoped they didn't hear us in the other rooms.

“I... can I ask you an honest question?”

“Only if we can snuggle before your time is up.” I nuzzled his chest, enjoying how hard they felt! “You're like your own furnace. Can I rent you out during the cold times.”

“You can rent me anytime.” His arms hugged me a bit closer, and all I did was rub against him more. “But really though... my fangs and claws. Do they... actually excite you? You're not just doing that for me?”

“Hmm.”

I felt him swallow—I had him where I wanted him. 

“Guess you'll have to book another session then,” I whispered to him, “and see how much further we take this.” I giggled, looking up at him with only one eye open and my tongue sticking out. “Actions tell the truth, after all, but be sure to brush your fangs until then!”


End file.
